


Fire and Ice

by Merelymine



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelymine/pseuds/Merelymine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason had gone after her and Tim had followed, thinking reckless, reckless, reckless, even as the pollen began making his face flush, his heart race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

“This doesn’t change anything,” Jason says, or at least that’s what Tim _thinks_ he says.  It’s hard to tell, to be perfectly honest.  The words are muffled against Tim's skin, Jason’s mouth moving in sharp bites against his throat in between each word.  Tim moans, wordless to answer him, arching away from the concrete wall at his back to push himself into Jason’s body.

He feels like he's burning alive.

They made it three blocks before they gave in.  Tim’s not really sure what Jason did to piss Ivy off, and he’s not sure he wants to know.  The pollen had gone off like a bomb, showering the room in a golden haze, and Ivy made her escape while they were both doubled over, coughing and struggling to breathe.  Jason had gone after her and Tim had followed, thinking _reckless, reckless, reckless_, even as the pollen began making his face flush, his heart race.

The city’s been going to hell, chaotic with the gangs fighting one another and the bigger villains testing their limits without Batman around.  Tim is tired, so tired, and Jason has done nothing but antagonize him for days.  Has done nothing but make things worse.

He doesn’t care right now.

Right now he can't think past the fire burning through him.  All he cares about is Jason’s mouth, hot and urgent against his own.  Jason’s hands, pressing him against the wall and pushing at his suit.  It’s something of a miracle when they make it to skin, both of them fumbling with shaking hands, Jason swearing into Tim’s mouth, against his jaw.

Once their clothing is pulled out of the way Jason hitches him up, sliding his thigh between Tim’s legs and pulling him close.  Tim wishes desperately that his tights weren’t in the way, tangled around his calves, so that he could just wrap his legs around Jason and let him move them both.  Instead he pushes up on his toes, stands as tall as he can get with the wall at his back for leverage and lets Jason press him back, pushing against him until they’re both sweaty and shuddering with release.

Some time later, Tim will remember what happens next and make a note that he really needs to do a more exhaustive study of this particular pollen.  At the moment he’s too busy swearing.

“_Fuck,_” Tim says fervently.  The effects wear off incredibly fast, it would seem, and he feels suddenly cold, as though he's been dunked in ice water.  The drugged haze and inability to care about what’s going on are gone so quickly that it leaves Tim reeling, suddenly aware that he’s in an alley with his underwear around his ankles and his arms around his crazy brother’s neck.

His crazy brother who is still pinning him to the wall, breathing harshly and evidently in no hurry to move.  Tim worries for a moment that the pollen is still affecting him, but then Jason speaks.

“Would you calm down?  I can freakin’ hear you thinking.”

That’s really all Tim can take.  “Get off of me,” he says, shoving at Jason’s shoulders.

Jason steps back, grinning and looking Tim over.  “You’re a mess, princess.”

Tim looks down, and yeah.  He’s pretty much covered, his suit spattered with white.  Jason laughs as he pulls his jeans back in place, his own clothes completely untouched.

Scowling, Tim jerks up his tights and shorts, pushing his belt back where it belongs before pulling a cloth out of one of the pockets. 

“This is your fault, anyway.  If you weren’t always so damn reckless—“

It’s really Tim’s fault for not paying attention, because he knows Jason has a short temper, but before he can process the movment there’s the unmistakable feeling of one of Jason’s knives pressed to his throat, the cool flat of the blade against his skin above the collar of his cape.  Just a flick of the wrist away from slicing him open. 

“Ooo, you gotta pay better attention, baby bird,” Jason sings, tilting Tim’s head up with his other hand.  Tim glares at him and Jason frowns, huffing out a breath.  “You better be glad you’re so pretty and I’m in a damn good mood, or I’d just cut you open and leave you here.”

Tim just watches him, waiting.  Jason’s good moods seem to be no different to Tim than his bad ones, but he doesn’t think Jason will actually hurt him.  At least not too badly.  After a moment of studying him Jason removes the knife, hiding it away in his jacket.  Tim finishes wiping off his belt.

“Look,” Tim starts, trying to figure out a way to just get back to work, to get away from this surreal mess of a night.

Jason cuts him off, shifting a little from foot to foot, almost like he's nervous.  “You gonna help me catch her, or what?”

Tim shuts his mouth and thinks about it.  Because, really?  He’d like nothing more than to send Ivy back to lockup.

“Yeah, okay," he agrees.  He tugs two breathing masks out of his belt, tossing one to Jason.  "But this time we’re going in prepared.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [merelymine](http://merelymine.tumblr.com)


End file.
